We Will Meet Again, I Promise
by CornflowerBlue
Summary: Promises are made NOT to be broken. Some time after Chihiro's adventures in the spirit world, Haku still hasn't fulfilled his promise. Now, Chihiro vows to find him. Can they, human and spirit, ever hope to find each other once more? CHapter 5 up!
1. Birthday Wishes

**This is my first Spirited Away fic.**

**Oh, Spirited Away is obviously NOT mine (though I wish it had been!), unless I'm Miyazaki. (which is I am not.)**

**Anyways, happy readings!**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Birthday Wishes**

Chihiro sat down by the windowsill. Half an hour ago, she had just turned eleven. With a smile, she realized that it has been two months since her adventure in the spirit world.

"Kamaji, Rin, Zeniba, No-face, Haku…everyone…Oh how I miss you all!" she uttered with a small sigh, pulling her legs even closer to her body.

_Haku…_and the mere thought of his name brought a warm feeling to the young girl. Since learning their forgotten past, she would dream of it, vividly: falling into the Kohaku river as a child and being saved by a dragon. Sometimes, she would dream of just him, standing there...

She could never forget that he promised to meet her again. She could never forget that she still left knowing deep inside that it would remain an unfulfilled promise. Now, she had to content herself with memories of him, her dear friend Haku.

_Haku…we will meet again. I will find a way for both of us. Oh! Please let us meet again! _

Concentrating hard on her birthday wish, she walked dreamily to bed and fell soundly asleep.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_Is this the end?_

The child fell on the water. At first, she flailed her arms in frantic attempts to reach the surface. But it was no use. She didn't know how to swim, and even if she did, the current was too strong. Soon, she stopped resisting and fighting all together.

_Is this my end?_

Memories flashed through her brain. There wasn't much to remember; she was just a few years old after all...

* * *

She recalled the summer she spent with her grandparents. It was just a few months ago yet she felt as though it happened an eternity ago. The old woman was carrying her on her lap humming pleasant folksongs under her breath.

"Grandma!" she bawled, "You promised you'll tell me a story!"

"All right then. You don't have to shout; I can hear you well enough." was the tart reply she received.

"Tell me again about the river spirits!"

She chuckled and lovingly caressed her granddaughter's head before retelling the story: of spirits guarding over the bodies of water, watching humans in secret. These were dragons that took the form of human beings at will. Sometimes, in times of great floods, they would take people with them, either to punish or to reward. Sometimes, for fun and enjoyment; in rare times, out of love…

"Remember not to mock them my dear child! They are extremely powerful creatures! And remember this too: in your times of need, pray to them, and rest assured, help will arrive."

* * *

_Help will arrive..._

The child closed her eyes and fought a gasp of panic. Mentally, she prayed.

_Oh, river spirits! Please help me! Gods, do not let me die!_

Nothing. Still falling...

_Mommy, daddy, grandma…._

_River spirit…please, wherever you are, please…._

In surrender, she breathed the water in. It would be just a little while now...

_Wait! I AM breathing water... but why—_

She opened her eyes and found herself being sped away on a back of a silvery creature. There was but one word she could find in her limited vocabulary to describe the sensation and the sight.

_Beautiful... _

She felt her ask him. Yes. Felt, not heard.

_Young girl, tell me your name._

_Tell me..._

"_Chihiro,"_ she murmured. _"Chihiro..."_

"_And you are…?"_

The beauteous dragon made a soundless roar which seemed pleasantly like a laugh.

_The one who heard your prayers…_

_

* * *

_

"Kohaku!"

"Chihiro!"

She was running in the tunnel towards the spirit world. His voice echoed, beckoning to her to come.

"I'm coming," she panted, "Please, you promised I'll see you again!"

"Chihiro!"

She fell into his waiting arms and held him closely. Tears of happiness fell, dampening his shirt. Chihiro looked up at him and saw him crying, too.

"Happy Birthday, Chihiro."

She laughed with giddiness, and relief—of being with him.

"So you knew." It was a statement, not a question. Yet he still nodded in assent.

"How can I not?" he murmured, still holding her close to him, "Traditionally, I should give you a present. I'm sorry if I have nothing to give…"

"Shh, don't say that! You brought me a gift," she said, eyes gleaming with joy, and they both understood.

"Today, this birthday, is the best one. Now…is perfect." She whispered with childish simplicity so full of feeling and sincerity.

"Perfect…"

* * *

She blinked, once, twice.

Chihiro jumped from her bed and opened the lights. It was only 3 o'clock. With a cry of desperation, she threw open the windows and looked searchingly at the darkness. Nothing.

"Haku…"

Just when she was about to cry, she noticed something silvery on her table. It was a hard silvery scale, roughly the size of her hand. Clasping it to her fingers, she realized that it was not sharp, rather it had smooth edges.

Holding it close to her chest, she looked up at the moon and smiled.

Somehow, something told her that the gods did hear her…

_Haku, one day, we will meet again. and when that happens, I promise, I will never leave you. I promise…_

With another silent prayer, she went to bed, still clasping the thing in her hands.

* * *

At the top balcony of a certain bathhouse, a young boy of twelve who had just woken up from a dream was gazing intently at the moon.

"Happy birthday, Chihiro."

_One day, _he thought, _one day..._

_

* * *

_

**_So…how was it?_ **

**Tell me if it is crap or not. Oh…please make the reviews a bit long and juicy. Hee! I really am a sucker for reviews! Please! REVIEW! I need to know how it is!**


	2. Detention

**I originally made this fic as a one-shot. However, I was suddenly inspired to continue this into a ficlet, or whatever this should be called…**

**Anyways, I had to repost this chapter. You see, as I was reading thru some stuff, I noticed some typos...and i hate typos (though it's quite inevitable...sometimes...)! Yah, I know. It's shameful.**

**So, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Detention**

"Miss Ogino."

A moan was her only rebuff.

"Miss Ogino!"

"Hai!" yelped a rather startled Chihiro as she sat up, blinking blearily at the brightness around her. Then, it finally dawned on her that she had fallen asleep…again.

The old sour-faced teacher marched to her desk and flailed her pointer moronically before pushing its butt, much to her irritation, to the tip of Chihiro's nose.

"Caught sleeping again! That was third time today! Detention! GO!"

Tomato-red with embarrassment, she murmured something that was as inaudible as 'hai', 'gomenasai', and an angry retort all at once. All in all, she sounded like some mountain creature that was learning its first lessons in producing sound. Or rather, grunts.

She heard some sniggers, but most clucked their tongues in sympathy; Chihiro was loved by the population not by her charm (which she believes she hardly possesses) but by the golden heart (which she humbly claims not to possess). At first sight, people found find her strange and childish, but getting to know her proved otherwise. Chihiro was wise girl. The maturity of her mind was reflected in her sweet and understanding and innocent and yet knowing answers. Some even claim that she has some spiritual aura about her, as though the gods had manifested themselves on her.

_If they only knew…_she breathed to herself as she thought of those things.

Finally, she stood up, bowed as respectfully as she could, and walked out of the room head up. She wasn't about to lose her dignity, just because some old croon found her sleeping on a boring snoring History subject that she happened to be teaching!

Well, not that this seldom happened. In fact, she did it almost half of her time on school. The detention was almost a second home to her. She waved to the person guarding the room who smiled in return.

"Oi, Chihiro-san! Sleeping again? I really shouldn't wonder!" said the proctor.

Chihiro sheepishly rubbed her head and grinned, "I really couldn't help it, Hatori-sama!"

He guffawed, "Well, you better go in now. Have a nice nap."

"Hai. Arigato!"

She ushered herself inside and toppled on the nearest armchair. Four years ago, Haku had come to her dream on the eve of her birthday. She was not sure how he did it but, somehow, he managed to visit her dream. Chihiro inhaled gently and recalled the fragrance of his white and blue robes. She closed her eyes and all she could see were green hair and sparkling green eyes. Her whole body felt warm and giddy as she was reminded of their tight embrace.

_Why do I remember my adventures in the Aburaya? My parents can't. Is it because they turned to pigs? Or is it because of this…_and her hands went up to the purple band which tied her hair. She has been wearing it since she returned from the spirit world. She recollected how she managed to remember the past between Haku and her after Zeniba had given it to her. Was it coincidence, then?

Her other hand traced the silvery scale that appeared on her table that same birthday. She was sure that this was one of Haku's dragon scales. She managed to turn and use it as a necklace when she found a minute, almost microscopic hole in it. Now she can bring it with her everywhere, and it would almost feel as though Haku was beside her all the time.

_Almost, but not quite._

Since that birthday, she hypothesized that perhaps if she slept often, she would be able to see Haku in her dreams. No, not just see—meet. Her dear Nigihayami Kohakunushi!

She did manage to meet him again, once or twice but those were mere glimpses. Perhaps it was because the connection was never as strong as the first one. Or perhaps she wasn't trying hard enough. Or maybe it was the wrong idea all along.

_Maybe, my birthday dream was really just a dream…_

"What if…it all was just a dream…?" she whispered softly to herself. Haku's face came into view, gentle and smiling. She tightened her fingers around the silver memento.

_No. It's impossible to think of it as a dream. It's not possible…Haku…Haku!_

Suddenly, her eyes felt tired and strained. Gently and unresistingly, she allowed her head to loll onto the table and towards the valley of dreams.

* * *

Strong arms gripped her into a tight embrace. Warm breath met her cheeks and the young Japanese girl opened her eyes to meet deep-green depths.

"Chihiro…" he whispered.

Instantly, Chihiro's eyes filled with tears as she buried her nose into a familiar white and blue tunic. The sweet scent of fresh coolness met her nose and she was gratified. This couldn't possibly be a dream. She was back, finally back.

"Haku…Nigihayami Kohakunushi!" she shouted, hugging him fiercely and looking up into his serene face. "Why did you leave me on my birthday? I thought you promised to come to me!"

"I did come to you," he said with a small laugh.

"Don't make fun of me! I—" She suddenly realized how cold and fluid everything was, making her stop altogether. It was only then that she realized where they were. Her eyes almost popped in child-like wonder.

They were swimming, floating in deep blue-green waters. She gasped and realized that she had been breathing water all that time. Her eyes sought his in questioning wonder, hinted with accusation. In fact, she had lots of questions for him; ones that needed answering.

He sighed, pulled on her hands and rested his head against hers as they had done back then. Chihiro remembered the sensation of falling in the sky, nevertheless feeling safe knowing that Haku was with her.

"I'm sorry, Chi…" he murmured, voice full of longing. "I really meant what I said. I really want to come to your world, stay with you, I tried…but it appears that it's harder than I thought after all."

Her heart was suddenly deflated. She was not truly back to him then…

"You mean—you mean…you're breaking the promise?" she asked. Even in water, she felt tears leave her eyes which she wilfully tried to blink away.

"NO! Never!" he said harshly, and he shifted their position with amazing fluidity. His arms were wrapped possessively in a cross over her back, one of his hands pushed deeply against her brown hair. Her arms wound around his torso with the same intensity as his.

"Haku…when…?" she whispered, mouth shivering against his immaculate tunic.

"I don't know," he answered. "But please…I know it is harsh of me to ask you this but I need to…don't forget me, hold on to our promise, for my sake—"

"No, for our sakes!" she corrected pulling her head back to meet his green tearful eyes. Yes, she could feel it; he was crying, too. "You don't need to ask me…because I won't. I'll find my way to you, Haku. I'll find you."

"Chihiro…" he kissed the tip of her nose gently. She devoured the vision before her eyes, carefully embedding it on her memory. He hardly changed, he was taller and his body was broader, the voice had changed slightly, yes…physically, he was still the boy she had met once, but the eyes were different; it was as though he had aged a thousand years during the time they were apart. She understood that it came with the return of the memory of his true identity. Being a god, he must be old…very old, indeed.

His dark green hair mingled with hers as he placed her head against the crook of his neck. She sighed. His heat, his warmth, it has been such a long time since she felt this way. No one could ever make her as comfortable as this.

Haku pulled away suddenly. His brows were scrunched up into a small frown and he whispered reluctantly. "It's time. You—I must leave."

"NO! Haku, no! Please, don't go!" she begged, and grasped the front of his tunic.

"We must part…forgive me."

"No, you promised…you promised…" Chihiro whimpered.

"In due time, Chi," he muttered. Haku raised her chin until they were eye-level once more. "You will find me…You can come back, but it is dangerous…wait for me—"

"I've waited long enough! Five years…for a human like me, it is too long. Even if you ask me to wait for an eternity, I will. But I am human—I can't live long. And many things could happen; accidents happen and I may die—"

"I won't let you die!" he growled, much like the water dragon that he is. Haku took her hand and clasped it against the amulet on her chest. "The scale—my scale…it has magic. I gave it to protect you. As long as you have this, no harm shall come upon you."

"But how—" she asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"I _am_ Nigihayami Kohakunushi," he said simply.

She had to laugh at his smug tone. Chihiro smiled. "Haku, I—"

* * *

"Miss Ogino! Miss Ogino!"

Chihiro snapped awake and blinked blearily. No river, no warmth, no Haku… Her heart broke then and there and she almost cried out in bitter disappointment. She looked up coldly at the culprit—the one who woke her up, the one who took Haku away from her.

Or rather, the one who took her away from Haku…

"I sent you here so that you may repent on your bad habits, not to continue sleeping, Miss Ogino," said the old professor. Apparently, she had come to check on her. Turning sharply to the proctor in charge, she pointed her stick at him and added. "You—I'll be sending a complaint to the principal for you tolerance of misdemeanour."

The guy mumbled an apology, directed more at Chihiro than to the "croon." He seemed sorry that she had been rudely shaken from sleep.

"Now, what have you got to say for yourself?" turned the woman to Chihiro.

The thin line bordering in her mind snapped. The stress was too much. Rudely waken from sleep, robbed of the longest connection she ever had with Haku since five years ago, she felt angry…so angry she could weep in resentment. But never, never in front of this woman…

"Nothing," she snapped angrily before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, it was wrong to sleep in class, _Ma'am,_" she said deliberately adding the _ma'am_ with a sarcastic note. "But must you always be like this? Don't you have a heart in that chest? Can't you understand your students? Or probably, you'd rather not because you don't want to at all.

"You are old, yes. Experienced, for sure. But have you forgotten what it is like to be a child? Have you not experienced the glories of youth? Perhaps you were never like this, _perhaps _you were always proper and good, but surely you had these moments—moments of weakness, times when you do stuff for the sake of things that you think is right, or nice, or—or just a change from conventional stuff. You would have dreamed of places—going to places unimaginable. You could have met yunas or talking frogs or—or dragons. And you would probably have dreamt a lot, and slept a lot. But _perhaps _since you seem all proper and nice, you never gave in to urges. But still you dreamed and yearned. And this is part of youth. If you didn't—if you didn't, you have never been a child, and you have never experienced the magical side of life!"

She gasped and took a deep breath. She had spoken almost incoherently, but she spoke of how she felt—or rather, she blabbered in order to release the pent up tension and hurt in her heart. Her true feelings lay dormant, locked inside, and a certain green-haired, jade-eyed dragon boy had the key to open it.

Shaking her head in shame at her sudden outburst, she took her bag and ran out of the room, not before apologizing to the awestruck proctor.

The teacher had gone white and red as she had spoken. Never, not once in her life had she been spoken to in that manner. But somehow, she respected the child, and she was suddenly reminded of her childhood spunk. She would be lying if she denied any of Miss Ogino's words…

Shaking her head disdainfully, she made a mental note to reprimand the erring child as soon as she meets her again. Of course, a small smile flitted around her wrinkled mouth…

* * *

Chihiro had run past the school guard and was now breathing heavily against a tree. She was already half a kilometre from school now. She sat down and instinctively gripped the dragon scale on her chest. An unwanted tear fell to her cheek in despair.

_Haku…I miss you…Please let me come back to you._

* * *

The green-haired boy opened his eyes from the meditation and allowed himself to float some more into his river. Yes, his river. It remained strong and wilful, even though part of it was destroyed by the humans.

Not all of spirit world was flooded with waters; most of it, actually was solid ground. When his memory had returned, he remembered that a small underground portal extended to the spirit world, continuing the path of his river. In fact, a larger part of it was in this world. Here, swimming freely in his waters, he could easily contact Chihiro, though it expended much of his energy.

He sighed a name—Chihiro's. Her heat against him made his blood boil. He yearned to feel her near him once more. Suddenly, he both hoped and dreaded for her return.

"Chihiro…"

* * *

**So how was it? If there are questions, just ask...**

**Anyways, some things will be clarified in the next chappie…I could answer those in the next one…**

**Or I could send a pm…**

**Or post it…**

**Or anything…**

**Please review!**

**Thanks in advance if you do!**


	3. Two Perspectives and a First Kiss

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated 'em all! Here goes the third chapter. This third one is a bit long…and a wee bit fluffy…so for those who'll hate the fluff here, I'm sorry, but I enjoyed 'em…and well… **

**I'm a hopeless romantic sometimes.**

**So, please read and review!**

* * *

**Two Perspectives and a First Kiss**

Haku weaved through his river, inspecting the underwater portal that separated his and Chihiro's world. It was blocked, he knew by pounds of earth and gravel. A sigh emanated from his lips though there were no bubbles and he shook his head; it was a hopeless case, unless the humans realize their misdeeds.

Six years ago, he had left the bath house. Yubaba was furious at first, but she eventually gave way, especially when Bou bawled childishly at her. By then, refusal was futile.

With a crooked smile, the witch gave him a side-long glance and cackled. "I know what you plan to do. You plan to cross the threshold and follow her."

His turning back went stiff and relaxed as quickly as it did. "And so what if I do, Yubaba?"

Her cackle became higher pitched. "You know how impossible it is for you to go there. You know it yourself. From what I've heard, those filthy humans destroyed your river there, and that will prevent you from physical manifestation in that world."

"There's no harm in trying," he said coldly.

"Do as you wish," she spat. "Just don't come back here crying like some lost chick, as you had done when you first arrived here. You can still come back, anyways. I might have some uses for you."

"If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought you were worried of me. Do not worry, I can well take care of myself," With this, Haku laughed mirthlessly and left, leaving the old crone to chuckle at his foolishness.

He hastily bid everyone good bye and flew to the portal that Chihiro had previously crossed. With a deep breath, he pushed his hand against the barrier and was not surprised when it was met with a cold transparent stone. From here, he could almost imagine the human world, with Chihiro playing and laughing. He could almost hear her childish voice, almost touch the small hand, and he laughed out loud, too, anticipating it all to become reality.

It was a pity it didn't.

His hysterical laughter paved way to muffled chokes and sobs as he knelt in front of the passageway.

_Chihiro, I know I promised. I'm so sorry…but I'll find a way, I swear I'll find a way…_

He had stayed there for some time, his insides cold and unfeeling. Then, with heart full of bitterness, he had flown to the source of his currents and found his river, intact though slightly damaged. It had become quite stagnant as it no longer flowed through its counterpart in the other world. To quell the desperation and hurt in his heart, he sought to renovate his river and made efforts to find some other pathway for it. In the process, he rediscovered his underwater palace, which was roughly made of ice and other elements. He was surprised to find that he had a handful of servants employed under his name. Taking care of his new abode was additional work which helped him lessen the pain, though not completely removing it.

Though no longer an employee in the bath house, he returned now and then to visit. Sometimes, he would even take baths there, himself. Yubaba resented it at first but finally gave her consent him there as customer. River gods were naturally "filthy rich" after all…

* * *

"What brings you here, Haku?" Zeniba already had an idea on his concerns, yet she asked nevertheless.

He was quiet as he sat down on the chair. The homey settlement of the old witch did nothing to lessen the gloom on the dragon boy's face.

"Oba-san," he murmured, addressing Yubaba's twin as Chihiro had done. Zeniba did not object to this, knowing that the god was doing its best to cling on the human child's little memories. "In five days, it will be Chihiro's birthday."

"How do you know that?" she enquired.

A small smile lit on his face as he remembered his last moments with her; they were riding from this place to the bath house. She reminded him of his name and as they flew hand-in-hand, he entered her mind and visited some of her memories. Somehow, he knew she would protest to his intrusion, so he thought it best not to tell her.

"I just know," he answered simply. Zeniba only nodded.

"You want to visit her? See her?" Haku's reply was the ghost of a nod. Zeniba sighed and shook her head. "You know it is impossible for you to go there. It would have been possible for you if your river had remained untouched. But now it has been destroyed, and there is nothing that you can do. You must accept things as they are."

"NO! I can't do that," he said angrily. His eyes were almost slits now, as though he was aching to transform and fly far away, to escape the horrible truth. The return of his memory and the reformation of his river were making him stronger, even more powerful than the twin witches combined. Of course, this also meant that he was having some difficulty controlling his new powers.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and bowed low to the witch. Chihiro would have been flabbergasted had she seen this outright disrespect for the good _Oba-san. _"I'm sorry for my outburst, Oba-san. I think I should leave."

"It's alright," she smiled sympathetically, waving a hand. "Well, I do know a way, but it won't make you cross to her world…still, you can communicate…"

It took some seconds for the witch's words to register in his head but when it did, his eyes widened and he straightened up so fast that his back hurt. He could care less. His sea-green eyes were almost watery with hope. "Oba-san, please, tell me, tell me!"

"Ahh, amazing, the power of love," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" He asked, not hearing her properly. Zeniba gave an indulgent smile and told him the enchantment.

* * *

Haku smiled. On Chihiro's birthday, he had gone to the bath house to relax and had rented a room for himself. He was very tired that day, and he needed his energy for it all to work. Also, he wanted Chihiro to have a part of him wherever she went. He also planned to place charms and some magic on it to protect her from harm. So, he had Kamaji and Rin pluck out the scale from his back. Kamaji had to tie him to the floor to prevent him from thrashing too much. It was Rin who did the actual plucking. He reckoned she had too much pleasure from doing it, too…that sadistic woman.

Haku grinned in the memory. He almost thought it wouldn't work; after all, it was a very tricky enchantment, requiring too much power. He was glad it did…He really missed her warmth. It almost broke his heart when she flung her arms around his neck, when he felt her tears on his shirt. As much as he wanted to prolong the contact back then, it was the first time that he had performed such a ritual, and it had cost much of his strength. He barely had enough magic to send the scale—and thank kami-sama he was able to send it!

It was a pity his communication with Chihiro during the next years was stunted. He needed to travel to the valley of the great kamis to make up for the time he had lost socializing when he lost his memory. Social life, for gods and spirits, were very important, as they were immortal; none of them wanted life-long grudges or arguments. Of course, he still tried once in a while but his efforts were futile. Sometimes, he yearned to just leave those halls and its occupants, but it was necessary to have ties and bonds with them…if he wanted to be with Chihiro again…

As he relished the coolness of his river, he suddenly felt a small tug in his mind. He immediately knew that Chihiro was worried and bothered…by something. He sighed. It has been quite a while since he managed to listen and see some of her situations. But then again, this was part of the enchantment that he had put on the silver scale. Closing his eyes, he scrunched up his nose at the vision before his eyes…

* * *

"Flowers for the lovely lady."

The sixteen year old Chihiro Ogino blushed. She had been walking and laughing with her friend Rei. The day was beautiful, the breeze fresh, everything was perfect until the moment when this man suddenly approached, armed with the sweetest scent of perfume and a dozen of flowers. And on top of that, he knows the language of flattery, by which she never knew how to respond to. How is a girl supposed to react when a bouquet of exceptionally beautiful roses are offered by someone tall, dark and handsome, anyways?

Her hand automatically went to the silver scale on her chest. It has always been there with her, lending her the much needed warmth and comfort. _Haku…what do I do? What would you do?_

A vision of Haku with a woman wearing tight leather suit which boasted her curves made Chihiro blush even harder. The thought of her dragon boy with someone else made her feel strange…and somewhat empty.

_Now why in the world should I feel that way? Haku and I are just…well, friends._

_Posh, Chihiro! _Snapped a sneaky voice in her head. _You're more than friends. You're just afraid to admit it to yourself._

She scrunched her brows and bit her lip. Yes, she did have feelings for him. When it started, Chihiro wasn't sure, but was it love?

Rei elbowed Chihiro. The brown haired Japanese girl gulped and muttered uncertainly. "A-arigato, Mr—Mr…"

"Ah Chihiro-kun," he said, waving his hand amorously. His lips were curved into the most affable smile possible. "No formalities on me. Just call me Okiya, as you always did when we were nine."

"Wha—NEH!" she exclaimed, her scrunched up brows giving way to genuine surprise. Her thoughts brushed aside, Chihiro gripped his arms and studied him with wide eyes. "Okiya? Is that really you? Oh my, I didn't recognize you!"

Chihiro thought she heard a distinct growl but she ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. Little did she know that it was a certain green-haired river god checking up on her just in time to see her gripping her childhood friend by the arms.

"You obviously didn't with that reaction," he laughed and pulled Chihiro into a brotherly hug. Haku flinched indefinitely at the sight and clenched his fists.

_Get off of her, you filthy human! _He thought angrily, quite forgetting that Chihiro herself was human.

As though hearing him, Okiya finally pulled away and muttered, "Really, you still haven't changed. Still skinny as bone."

_You WILL be thinner than bone when I've finished with you._

"Maybe," she replied, laughing with him. "But you've changed a lot. I mean—look at you!"

Okiya sighed in mock loneliness. "I know. I must look like some handsome dog, huh?"

"Still as conceited as ever."

"Ehem."

Chihiro blushed and looked at Rei. With an apologetic look directed at her best friend, she said. "It seems that I quite forgot to introduce you. Okiya-chan, this is Rei Takio, my classmate and best friend. Rei, this Okiya Morioka. He was my sole childhood companion before I went to live here."

Haku strained his ears to hear through her thoughts.

…_when I was ten. Yes…the bouquet of flowers with the postcard note came from him._ Was the mental note that she decided not to share.

The muscles in Haku's jaw tightened considerably.

Her two friends shook hands, mumbling "Pleased to meet you" and other pleasantries. In her head, that day replayed itself in the most vivid colors. Of course, she didn't know that some one was watching inside her head…

* * *

"Chihiro, flowers."

"A-arigato, Okiya-chan!" sniffed the ten-year old girl as she took the bouquet from him. She suddenly found herself hugged by Okiya, the flowers mercifully pushed aside before it could be crushed.

"I'll miss you so much," he said as Chihiro pulled away.

"A-ano…I'll miss you, too," and with that, Chihiro ran towards the car.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks and looked back, eyes innocently looking at him.

"I—Chihiro…I LIKE YOU!" and with that, the little black-haired boy sped off.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, as Okiya's stare pulled her back to reality.

"Oh, I'm just looking around. It's actually by chance that I met you here."

"By chance?" ogled Rei. She was obviously impressed that Chihiro was acquainted with a masculine _fatale. _"Armed with flowers and by chance?"

Chihiro blushed at her friend's forwardness. But then again, Rei was Rei, and she's always been forward.

His grey eyes searched Chihiro's and held it for a moment before saying in a rather hoarse whisper. "Perhaps."

She blushed again. With a gulp, her hand went to fiddle her amulet once more. To her surprise, it was hot—hot and shaking. Chihiro gripped it. What was wrong with it? Suddenly, she felt a warm snaky sensation wound around her waist, ascending up to her shoulders, moving against her body. She didn't know what it was, or how to feel, or what to feel. This was the first time it has ever happened to her.

"I've got to go! I-I think I forgot something at home! Bye, Okiya, Rei!"

Unceremoniously, without a bow or a second look, Chihiro turned on her heels and ran off in the opposite direction. She heard them appealing and calling to her but she took no heed; she was overwhelmed by the sensation that was catching in her throat. The feeling never left her; if possible, it intensified.

_Mine! You are MINE!_

She heard the words as she ran. Her heart was beating in a drum-like mantra, threatening to jump out of her throat. Nevertheless, her feet continued moving, as though it had life of its own. Next thing she knew, she was in a forest.

Panting heavily, she fell on her knees and tugged uncertainly at the amulet. What was that?

She felt sleepy as she leaned back against a tree. The sensation moving across her body had lessened, but it was there. The voice was hissing continuously against her ear. Could it be Haku? But why is he saying strange things? Vaguely, Chihiro realised that Haku always met her in sleep. Was the sleepiness magic? And was this his way of beckoning her to him?

There was only one way to find out.

With a sigh, Chihiro plunged headlong into the valley of dreams.

* * *

She yelped. A snaky, silvery body wound around her, as a boa constrictor to its prey. She looked around and saw that they were in a lush green forest, the sun high up, and yet the wind was oddly chilly. They were beside a cool river which moved in fast torrents, as though there was an invisible storm. Chihiro looked bravely into the dragon's eyes and was met with a cold glare and she suddenly realized that the river, impossible as it may seem to her, was the Kohaku river, and it was mirroring the intense emotions he was having. For the first time in a long time, she felt a tinge of fear of Haku. He seemed to sense her fear as he made a low growl and moved away even before she could voice out her protest.

There was a bright flash and Haku stood in place of the dragon. His back was to her, his shoulders both tense and rigid. She tried to look at his face, but she couldn't see his expression.

"Who is he?" he asked in voice which gave her goose bumps.

"What are you talking about?" she countered, confused.

He growled and regarded her coolly. "Don't play me for a fool. You were openly flirting with that filthy human."

For a moment, his wordings didn't register on Chihiro's head. But when it did, she felt as though her heart had been wrenched by very icy fingers. For the very first time since they had met six years ago, she felt angry at him. Her confusion was pushed aside as she gasped in effort to keep her emotions checked.

She couldn't.

In two quick strides, she roughly made Haku face him; he was apparently too caught in surprise to resist her. Haku was forced to look into her eyes, burning with anger and unwanted tears, and he was suddenly very sorry for his choice of words.

"Okiya is my friend. Yes, he IS human. And guess what, I'm HUMAN, too! So you really want to rub it, huh? I AM human—so what? I don't know what the heck is going on here, Haku, but I _won't _be talked to in that manner, not by anyone, much less by someone like _you._"

"Someone like me!" The dying frustration in Haku was fuelled once more. He harshly removed her hands from him and glared. "You even _defend_ that **_friend_** of yours! You were the one who erred, and yet you even dare speak to me in that manner—"

"I "_erred"_? Oh, so what did I do wrong, huh? I was not flirting with him! What's wrong if I associate with other people? He's my friend, and what is it to you if—if some one likes me?" she shouted.

"It is everything to me because you are MY human!" he declared heatedly, as his eyes flashed back at her once more.

"YOUR human? And what am I? A stupid toy?" she gasped again, tears spilling as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. She sighed; screaming was pointless, and she didn't want to spend the rest of the afternoon screaming at him. Turning her head to one side, she choked. "What did I do to—to deserve such vehemence? Why are you treating me like this, Haku? I—I know you wouldn't be like this unless—unless something bad really happened. What happened? What did I do?"

His heart softened and he bit his lips to put off the sharp retort. What did she do?

"You did many things, Chihiro," he whispered hoarsely as he made her look back into his face. The river god saw the anger ebb from her face as he allowed his green depths to mirror some of the emotions suppressed within him.

"You—you were—you were—" she stammered uncertainly.

"I was jealous," he murmured. It was comforting to let the words come freely out of his mouth. He plunged further; he had nothing to lose. "I didn't like the way he looked at you, much less how he held you in his arms. When I saw his eyes, I immediately detected his feelings for you, and I thought at that moment that I would go mad, and had he touched you again, I certainly would have. I suddenly thought that—that the only arms I want around you is—is mine."

"Haku…" she whispered, warmed and touched by his words. For some reason, Chihiro didn't know what to do. Since they had met roughly six years ago, their relationship was vague. Between them was an unspoken tie; a mutual understanding which required no words to exist. Still, she was not sure of her feelings, and she still was not sure how she felt even now…

As she dived into a vortex of emotions in Haku's eyes, she felt that she didn't need answers to questions…because the answer was there all along, just waiting to be discovered, like a wonderfully hidden treasure…

She was young, admittedly so. But love chooses no age, no definite time or season…

"Haku," she murmured once again. This time, she gently pulled his neck down and buried her nose on the hollow. Slowly, she felt him slack against her and she sighed. She heard a low growl rumble in his chest and Chihiro giggled amidst the tears that continued to fall from her face; it sounded oddly like a purr.

Sniffing softly, the young brunette looked up at Haku and smiled. As he looked at her, Haku gingerly wiped the remaining traces of tears from her face. "Gomen. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You never deserved to be treated in that manner, Chihiro."

Chihiro shook her head and smiled at him. "It's partly my fault. We had quite a screaming match, too. It takes two to tango after all."

"But, I—"

To his surprise, she tiptoed and, as she lowered her eyelashes shyly, Haku felt her soft lips against his own. Time seemed to stop as he instinctively pushed his mouth against hers. Possessively, his arms wound around her back, clutching her to him desperately as though afraid that she would disappear any minute. Chihiro prayed for the moment never to end, that her physical body would never wake, so that she could stay with him.

"Chihiro," he groaned as he pulled away. A feeling of foreboding made his heart freeze, and he frantically showered her cheeks and her dishevelled hair with frantic kisses. "It's almost time…you'll have to…go soo—"

"I don't want to go!" Tears welled up in her eyes again. She buried her face against his neck again, desperately breathing and embedding his scent into her memory.

Brown met green as they stared at each other in one heart-stopping moment. "We'll find a way, right?"

"By the great gods we will, I promise you…" his lips came down once more to claim her. She could almost feel his warmth against her mouth—

* * *

"Chihiro, oi…Chihiro!"

The Japanese girl opened her eyes to see Rei worriedly kneeling beside her and waking her up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home."

"I—uh, I was just a bit tired," she replied, disoriented. Still, she knew she had to fabricate a story. "I was really planning to go home, but I saw this—this white rabbit, and I followed it and—and I got a bit lost. So I thought I'd just rest because I was tired out—what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just happened to stroll along here. You know how I love forests."

"Oh…right," Chihiro said, not quite believing Rei.

"Come on, it's getting a bit dark." Chihiro took the stretched out hand of her silver-haired friend. In her head were mingled thoughts of euphoria and frustration. She wanted to be with him again, with Haku. Just when they have almost admitted their feelings for each other…

_But then again_, thought Chihiro with a wistful smile, _that was our very first kiss…_

* * *

_We kissed. She kissed me and…I responded. My very first true kiss._

It was strange for him to think of it. She was, after all, the very first human that he kissed. He must admit, before he came to the bath house, he had some other affairs, but none of them amounted to much. After all, he didn't love any of those…but with Chihiro...it was different.

_Wonderful. _Haku smiled and dived into his river happily, feeling so much like a new dragon. _Once I finish negotiating with the great gods, I will be able to take her as mine, wholly and entirely. My future mate…_

"Soon…it will be soon…"

* * *

**How was it? Tell me please! I think some parts are getting a bit confusing but I'll try to explain some details in a nutshell in the next few chappies…**

**Oh, I know Chihiro received a card along with the flowers...I'm actually not sure if the name of the giver/s were written on the said card--because I can't read Jap! haha...so...haha...whatever...I'm weird.**

**So…if it ain't too much of a hassle, please review! The button is just one click away….**

**click….click...click!**

**Hehe, thanks in advance if you do!**


	4. Birthday

**Sorry for this very late update! I know it's a bit short, but I hope that you don't lose interest in this. Actually, I was originally planning this to be a one shot. But then, I added a chapter…and another…and this is the fourth chapter. It might get longer…but I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Oh, thanks to the reviews on the other chapters! They were very much appreciated!**

**And so, here is the fourth installment! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Birthday**

_Run, run, run, run…_

The cold night air stung her nostrils as Chihiro took in a sharp breath. The coat which was loosely wrapped around her new lacey night gown failed to lend her warmth, yet she went on, running and walking briskly in intervals. Both of her sandals slid roughly off her feet as she did so, but the girl determinedly took no heed of the cold and blistering sensations gathering beneath her soles and toes. She slipped along the abundance of undergrowth but recovered easily, remembering how, some years ago, she would have thoroughly fallen on the same spot.

But, thought the brown-haired Japanese girl, as she grimly pushed her way along the extensive growth of vines from the trees and bountiful bushes, there was no time for tiny falls and tumbles and accidents…Haku—Nigihayami Kohakunushi needs her!

* * *

"Chi—"

"Hmm…?" The said girl snuggled briefly against him in reply. She felt his chest rumble in a low sigh. The river god was lying flat on his back, the fresh grass crushed against his form; his favourite human was stretched supinely above him. He grinned remembering how the moment he had made contact with Chihiro's dream state, she had thrown herself fully into his waiting arms causing them both to fall. His back ached slightly yet he ignored it as her lips simultaneously collided with his.

"You missed me," he stated matter-of-factly. She made a cute snort in retort.

"I didn't. We meet almost every week," but her eyes told him the truth and he had to kiss her again to assure her that he understood.

She gently caressed the lanky green bangs and pressed her lips against his forehead. Studying him, she frowned. "You look pale—are you sick?"

He smiled up at her worried face. "No, just a little tired."

Chihiro was suddenly crestfallen. "Perhaps I hurt you a bit when I threw myself at you. I'm not that light after all."

Kohaku had to laugh at this; they both knew that she was as slim as a bamboo. "Don't worry yourself too much. I really am just tired. Work was a bit straining." The human girl bit her lower lip uncertainly. He was only telling her half the truth; in fact, it was quite far from the truth. She knew that everything was going well with his river, and even his palace, as he had told her that the renovations were going smoothly. But there was also that _other _thing that has been bothering him for some time now…but she doesn't know anything about it and he doesn't intend to alarm her with news. But the one truth was not alien to her either.

"It's really me, isn't it?" she murmured, hiding her face in his shoulder. "_Gomen_. I've been selfish—very selfish. You know I want to see you as much as possible, and so you meet with me every week, despite the toll on your health. We can't keep this doing this much longer…you know it yourself. If you do, you—you might…might…"

The dragon god took the effort to sit them both up and wrapped his arms around her. He understood how hard it must have been for her to bring it up. He smiled at her, heart flowing with pride for her brave and sympathetic heart. "Shh…speak no more of it. Understand that it is my choice, too. I want to see you, be with you every moment possible, even if it means risking my health—"

"But I don't want you to risk your health!" she exclaimed and turned completely away from him. "And we're still only seeing each other in my dreams. Only in our dreams…I miss being with you, truly being with you, both mind _and_ body."

"You know I do, too. And I'll find a way—"

"Is there…really?" She looked at his confident face and noticed a hint of doubt. Shaking her head she murmured, "We can't do this forever. You know that. Why—why don't I just return to the spirit world? It would be easier…"

"And risk your safety? Chi, look at me. It's too dangerous for you to do that. I would rather die than to let you go hurt."

"I won't," she argued.

"You don't understand," he hesitated. _Should I tell her? I'd rather not alarm her, but…_ Taking a deep breath, he began. "You see, recently some unknown forces are lurking about. I just heard about them in a conference three days ago. Evil forces…the moment they feel the scent of human blood they might—"

There was a sudden explosion and they both jumped. Chihiro looked around. There seemed to be nothing amiss, but then again, they were both in a dream realm that Haku created.

"Wha—" But Haku had suddenly jammed his lips against her in a strong and desperate kiss—as though their very lives depended on it. Or rather, as though it was to be the very last.

He roughly pushed Chihiro, who was still dazed by the quickness of his actions, and shouted, "They're here! GO!" Screeching voices filled the air, and a powerful energy swept through her. The very last she remembered was the ferocious roar of the Kohaku dragon…

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Even though Kohaku hadn't told her all the details, she felt sure that those "evil forces" are hunting him down. Fear coursed through her body; what will happen to him? Could he be—

_NO! He is NOT dead. I can't accept that, a_ voice inside her cried and her eyes suddenly stung with tears. She gulped it down to prevent her crying as she continued running through the forest. Finally, she found the path and sprinted up through the hill.

Faster, faster…or she might not arrive in time!

Needless to say, it was the most horrible birthday that she had experienced in her life.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if there was a little cliffie in the end. But I hope it's not too much. ,

**Anyways, please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. And I'd be glad to know what you think on this. I'd really appreciate it if you do.**


	5. Revelations and Surprises

**Thanks for all the reviews that I've received. I do appreciate 'em all. With no further ado, here is the next chap!****

* * *

**

**Revelations and Surprises**

By the time she reached her destination, Chihiro was already an agitated mess of bruises and swells. The ever-familiar mocking spirit statue sitting outside the entrance stared sightlessly into the dark. The red, ashen walls were apparently intact, and she wondered what could be going on in the other side. All the while, her thoughts never left Haku. Gritting her teeth, she limped towards the entrance, her feet now stinging unbearably. It was stupid of her not to have searched for her lost sandals, but it doesn't matter now.

Long ago, Kohaku had warned her against returning to this place, saying that it was dangerous for her to return for the second time around; the spirits governing that world may not be as kind. But her safety was now of least importance. She didn't know how she could do it, but she had to save him, no matter what the cost.

As she was about to enter, a loud thumping sound echoed from the tunnel and forcibly pushed her out. Cutting wind combined with a strange forceful energy slammed against her body. With a scream, Chihiro found herself flying, the statue stopping her flight as her back hit it with a painful thud. For a moment, she was stunned by the impact, but as she looked up at the entrance, she gasped and struggled to stand. The tunnel, or rather, where the tunnel used to be, was no more. It was merely a red and flat vertical surface. Nothing, not even a tiny door, or a crack was in place. Chihiro gave a cry of desperation as reality struck her. She was shut out, totally shut out from his world. He was in danger, possibly dying or dead for all she knew, and she could do nothing.

Ignoring the protests of her hurt back and feet, she ran to the wall and banged her fists against it, shouting and cursing for all the gods and spirits to hear. It was a very unwise thing to do but she was neither wise nor sensible at the moment. Her mind was strangely fuzzed by her very hysterical and frustrated thoughts. "OPEN THIS DOOR, DAMN IT! CAN YOU HEAR ME! LET ME IN, LET ME IN, LET ME INNNNNN!"

Taking a deep breath, she continued her rants. "You have no right, no right to shut me out of there! Haku needs me. So…so, I have to get in, do you hear?"

"Tut-tut, human. How much do you know of the rights of gods?" Came a gravelly voice behind her. She almost jumped in surprise.

Looking around suspiciously she wondered out loud. "Who spoke?"

There was an earthy scoff that might as well be a snort. "I did."

"Who?" She was too tired to feel terrified at hearing bodiless voices. "Will you please show yourself? I'm not up to games of hide and seek."

"Mortal, your impudence is both highly amusing and displeasing," came the wry voice. "It is quite hard to believe that you are that same snot-faced child who was desperately crying for her mother and father. And you are looking at the wrong direction. You will not find me amongst the trees. You really need not look too far."

With shock, her eyes focused on the small statue to see that it was no longer smiling; an immaculate frown replaced the expression on his face as he looked calculatingly at her. She shouted in astonishment. "GAHH! You—you spoke? How can that be?"

"Eh? So you still have energy to shout around, eh? Heh, that's good. You'll need all of your energy if you're going there," said the stone in the most matter of fact way. He/It coughed up some dust and muttered apologetically. "So sorry—not used to so much excitement and talking."

"You're a spirit—a guardian spirit?" she murmured slowly.

"Yes, I am. You may call me Ishi-san. I'm the one that guards the EME—"

"G-gomen, but what is EME?"

"East Main Entrance. And don't you know it's rude to interrupt when someone is talking?"

"Ah, gomen….so there are other entrances?" she asked, hands clenched in desperation.

"Of course! There are thousands of entrances around the world, but there are four official main entrances; the North, South, East, and West. Of course, there _is _a fifth main entrance but the Bermuda Triangle hasn't been used for quite some time now. So there are _four _main entrances, but there are also some other ones, small minor ones."

"So—so there is a way!" and running towards the statue, she placed her hands on the shoulders of the entity. "Please mister, please help me get there! Can you please open this portal? I need to get to Haku—"

"Yes, I know he's in pretty big trouble, child—and will you please unhand me? I am a deity, not some lesser being!" said the stone god irritably.

"Ah, gomen," she said, hastily pulling her hands away. "So, mister, can you please help me?"

"And anyways, I can't open that one even if I wanted to. I _am_ the guardian of the EME. I had to close it immediately before the evil spreading in the Spirit world can penetrate the human world."

Chihiro was crestfallen. "What do you mean? What is really happening there?"

Ishi coughed up again. "Come. If I'm going to tell you things, I'd be uncomfortable doing it as a stone. Wait a bit." And with that, a bright light snaked from the ear of the statue and took a tangible form beside it. Chihiro gasped. There stood, stretching before her, a small, lithe child barely as tall and as wide as his stone form. His pale face was incredibly serious but his eyes mirrored mirth and satisfaction at occupying his real form. Even his large pointed ears were twitching.

"But mister—I mean, Ishi-san—I didn't think you'd be just a—just a—" she wrinkled her nose, not knowing for sure how to call him "kid" or "child" without sounding rude.

"I heard that," he glowered cheerfully, and this itself was a mystery; how can a person glower cheerfully? "Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, I can read minds when I am in my real form. Don't mistake me for a kid, kid. I was already more than a millennium old when I replaced my forefather in his task—and that was more than three thousand years ago."

"I see. Please forgive my rudeness," she murmured, though still having difficulty believing that one so old could look so young. _But then again, Haku is no way younger than him._

_Haku…_She squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong if she was going to find the dragon. And when that happens, she won't ever let him go.

The guardian took her hands in his small ones sympathetically. "I'll teleport us to my abode. It is near enough. Close your eyes. It will feel slightly uncomfortable."

She did as was told. "Just relax, dear child."

It was a strange sensation, as though she was being sucked into a giant drainage pipe, or a tiny black hole. Her body was stretching and stretching to impossibility. Bile rose in her throat for a few seconds but she gulped it back down furiously. _Just relax, just relax, just relax, just—_

"Open your eyes now. We're here," said a kindly voice. The brown-haired girl opened her eyes, the world focusing and refocusing in her eyes. She felt slightly unbalanced but the god's surprisingly strong hands held her upright.

"Where is this place?" she murmured in awe. They were in a room—obviously the library as there were many shelves and books stacked together in piles. It was slightly messy with papers strewn across the desk, some on the floor. Surprisingly, the structure, the furniture, and even the cover of the books were made of earth and stone. There were no windows but there was air and light. She gaped at the high ceiling; there was a huge and magnificent chandelier made of mirrors and bright gems. She breathed. "Beautiful."

"Thank you. But I believe you know this place, or rather, what is above it," he said knowingly and touched her forehead with his finger. She suddenly remembered riding in the car with her parents when she first came there. Her child self had pointed to some piled stones which oddly resembled rubbles of fallen buildings. And her mother had said something…it was a…

"A shrine," she continued, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "So this is under the old shrine for spirits."

"Yes. Deep beneath, in fact. The shrine was my favourite haunt when I was a younger. When the people were still praying to the spirits of the earth, the soil was more fertile and beautiful. The ancient people used to be favoured by us, gods. I wish those good days would come back, when spirits and humans still interacted freely. But of course, the people started becoming power-hungry and bloodthirsty, forgetting about the old rituals. Technologies and sciences were the new perspective, and religion was forgotten. Slowly, the spirits withdrew from their earthy manifestations, concentrating mainly on taking care of their homes. Many shrines were abandoned, and that shrine above is one of them; it is nothing but old rubble now. Pity, such a pity," the spirit sighed nostalgically. Chihiro nodded sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that, sir," she began said slowly. "But will you please tell me what is going on now? I am worried over Haku."

_That is the biggest understatement of the year, _she thought wryly. Her hand sought the warmth of her scale-pendant and uttered a plea for Haku to be safe.

An armchair slid behind Chihiro and she buckled her legs in a squeal as she fell on the seat. The spirit somberly sat on the chair behind the desk, and with a tiny nod of his head, the disarray of papers and items flew back to their places. It made her slightly reminiscent of Yubaba and a small smile passed across her lips. He raised his brow at her as if to say "I heard that."

"Now, we are all settled," he began when everything was neat. Chihiro shifted uneasily in her seat and bit her lower lip in worry. "It won't take long, if that is what you are worrying about.

"The story begins in continuation with my earlier narration. The humans started to become greedy, their minds fed by the seeds of evil. Nature started deteriorating when the humans began interfering with the natural ways. Mountains were shaved of trees, fields were burned down, animals became extinct, the air, lands and seas were polluted, rivers were covered with earth…You must imagine how hurt and enraged the spirits were. The humans they used to protect were destroying them. They were very angry, but they did nothing, could do nothing. There were rules, and the rules forbid the spirits from committing revenge. The anger, the hatred may soil the heart but the actual actions of violence and retribution dirties and blackens those hearts completely."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he pinched the bridge of his nose as though wearied and went on. "Do you know what happens when the entities which the gods or spirits govern die? The deities, having thus lost their property, become temporarily insane, or they may lose their memories. Those entities are reminiscent of who they are and what they are, and they have already incorporated large parts of themselves into their ownerships, so that those things, whether they be animal or plant, water or soil, earth or sky would be able to protect and help the people, the humans. And so, when destroyed, they lose a big portion of their sanities. As expected, many became insane and sought revenge until finally twelve years ago, some revenge-maddened spirits united to punish the humans. They threatened to send the world into eternal damnation, and naturally, they had to be stopped.

"And they were, before they could do real damage," he continued, shaking his head. "The Great Kami ordered them captured, and after a brief war in the Spirit world, they were thrown into the Isle of Solitude. There, they are purged to purification. They can only be released once the seed of hatred is removed from their hearts. It may take years, millennia, eons, maybe never."

"Sorry, but, what about Yubaba? And—and there _are _some other evil spirits in the spirit world, as Haku told me, but why aren't they in the Isle, too?" she asked, meekly.

"Fine question. That is because it is in her nature to be what she is. She is a witch. She is not necessarily evil, but she acts according to what nature dictates to her. As it is a hunter's nature to hunt."

"I…see," she said, scrunching her nose for a moment. "Please continue."

"Recently, those who were thrown into the Isle of Solitude escaped. No one knows how, but it is believed that an outside connection perpetuated their escape. From what I've heard, they are recruiting every spirit or god they could bring to their side."

"But why Kohaku?" she asked, fearing for the worst.

"You forget, my dear, that humans destroyed his river—the Kohaku river. He had become temporarily mad before, but for some reason, he managed to control it. Extremely weakened by his loss, he sought for Yubaba's aid. You know the rest."

Turning paper-white, she gulped. "So—so they're hoping to use him? To—to make him one of them? He won't—I know him, he's not the kind who will succumb to such evil measures."

Shaking his head sadly, he mused. "In the Spirit world where magic and energy is at its peak, anything is possible. Kohaku is very powerful. He may be able to fend them, but with their numbers, it can be only for a while."

Chihiro stood up shakily, nauseated by the whole story. It was all so absurd—but she knew it to be real. Haku…her dear Kohaku…would be forced to do things against his wishes. When he is no longer useful to them, they would surely kill him. When that happens, she might not be able to bear it.

"Please!" she began, clenching fists determinedly. "Please help me find him! Let me go—back to the Spirit world!"

"Foolish human, have you no sense? After all I've told you, you still persist! If those spirits capture you, they will surely use you against him."

The seventeen-year old bit her lip uncertainly but continued. "Please let me! I will brave all dangers if I have to!"

"You have no protection—"

Squeezing the silvery scale which hung across her neck, she defended stubbornly. "I need your help, sir! Please, please…" and, to the guardian's surprise she roughly kneeled down on the ground, prostrating herself humbly before him. Tears escalated from her eyes and fell to the ground. "Help me!"

"But," he said hesitantly. "You will need a guide. Aburaya and Zeniba's territory are the only places that you know of—"

"If a guide's your only problem, then let me," said a voice from amongst the book cases. Chihiro gasped and looked up to the direction of the speaker. She _knew_ that voice…

A woman with a shock of long pink hair materialized, leaning casually against the shelves, arms draped across her chest. Along with her appearance came the sweetest scent of flowers. An equally pink dress which oddly resembled the Grecian outfit covered her ochre flesh. She walked towards Chihiro, who was suddenly aware of her own shabby appearance. The woman helped her to her feet; she was smaller than her. Her startlingly red eyes gazed at her intently. Finally, she smiled. The smile was all too familiar to the brown-haired girl…

Unceremoniously, the very elegant-looking woman took her hands and grasped them tightly. "Hi, Chi."

Realization dawned on her. "R-Rei?"

The spirit chuckled and Chihiro fell back on the armchair roughly. Rei smiled; she's in for _some_ explaining.

* * *

**Hmm, I'm not exactly sure if I like this twist that I've made. I mean, I really like it but...do you? **

**I wouldn't know if no one tells me so...**

**A review**

**would be**

**very**

**helpful!**

**Tomatoes?**

**Potatoes?**

**Orange juice?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
